Independence
by Heloo
Summary: Sorry, can't think of a good name. It's a story about a young man who leave his hometown to another place. On his journey, he met..........
1. Ran away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

Author's note: Well, this story is not really mine. It's Daniel Defoe's but after they went back to the mainland, the story is mine. Some of it is mine friend idea. I want to thank her very much. Thanks.

Horohoro was born in 27th November 1632 in York. His parents gave him a good education and wanted him to become a doctor. But he wanted to be a sailor.

"Horo! KEEP all your maps. They're no use of them. They let your marks fall." Shouted his father.

"But it let me know many things about the world."

"I want you to be a doc (dog?) Not a sailor. You can't get much money if you are a sailor."

"But it doesn't matter. I only want to travel all over the world."

"You can travel the world later after you become a famous doctor."

"I hate this job. It makes me feel distress."

"It's for your own good."

"My own good? For what? Helping my eyes to become more circle like Faust?"

"I mean it's for all our own good. If you can't get a high salary, we'll have no face."

"So you care is face? Do you ever think of me?"

"Course. How dare you say I don't care of you! You know, I have spent all my money on you and this is the way you paid back?

"So how? I did not ask you to give me life. It's your own choice."

"You... you... How dare you!"

Horo's mum did not hear their conversation (only heard they scream to each other) and quickly went to see them.

"Pat her husband Dear? What's the matter? Who make you mad? I'll kill him for you." Said Horo's mom.

"I am the one." Reply Horohoro.

"What? It can't be. It won't be."

"Correct. It's me. So kill me."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Out! OUT! I say OUUUUTTT! I don't want to see you anymore. Get out from this house and never come back."

"Fine."

He wanted to get back to his room to take some money, clothes and his favourite bikini's photograph but…

"Where are you going? Get out my house immediately."

"I just want to take my things."

"You don't own anything here. It's just like what you say. You did not ask me to give you live. And you born out naked so you own nothing here."

"But..."

"OUT! Or I'll call secure!" 

So, Horohoro went to the port to meet some ship captain as if they will want him as a sailor. Finally, Horohoro met a kind captain. Although he's a bit short, he's kind. Very kind.

"Young lad, do you want to sail…" the short English captain, Manta asked him.

"Seal? Seal you to touch my body?"

"(Anime fall) I mean sail S.A.I.L. sail with me to the West Africa?"

"Ok. No Problem….."

"Welcome aboard young lad."

"Don't try to touch my body." Said Horohoro and tried to protect his important part.

So, Horohoro spent forty pounds on goods to sell in Africa. Soon afterwards the ship left London. During the voyage he learned something about the navigation. He becomes a good sailor. In his first destination, Guinea…

"This is only worth 25 pounds."

"It's made from gold. It's worth more than 30 pounds." Said Horohoro.

"I say 25 pounds."

"29."

"25."

"27"

"25"

"30"

"25"

"20"

"35"

"Deal then.Evil smile"

"Damn it!"

After returning to London, Horohoro's friend, the English Captain, Manta passed away. Horohoro still plan to sail again. One day…

"Men, let's attack that ship."The captain of the pirate commanded.

"Yes, captain! ATTACK!"Yoh, the assistant or the captain's brother agreed.

The both jumped down to the deck of Horo's ship.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double. To protect the world from devastation.To united all people within our nation. To announce the evil from true and love. To extend our reach to the star above. Hao! Yoh! Team Hoshi blast of the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to give your body."

**All sailors except (dumb) Horohoro shouted: "Never!"**

Yoh and his men shoot down some sailors.

"Ok, no more mister nice guy. From today onwards, I'm the master of this ship. Who disobey me shall be like them. Point to the dead sailors When we reach port Sallee, sell those men as slave, but I want to keep him (Horohoro) as my own servant. He has such great body. "These words of course came from Hao. (Muahahahahhaha)

For the next two years, Horo (short form, lazy to type) work for Hao. One day, Horo escaped. He set sail again to West Africa with a captain who he met during his escape from evil Hao.

At first the weather was good but after about twelve days, the wind began to blow very hard. Great waves crashed over the ship, tearing the sails and breaking the down the masts. The wind was blowing harder and harder. The ship overturned and the sailors were thrown into the angry sea. Horo began to sink into the water.

"Help! I'm sinking. Sinking? Singing? I love singing. Oops. I'm drowning now. I love to drink. Drink what? Seawater. "

Horo was lucky because he survived. He found himself on the beach. He looked around and found no survivor except him and a dog.

"Oh! Where am I? Well, I guess I'm stuck in an island."

**To Be Continued……….**

The Next Chapter:

Horo in the island…………. 

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading my bore story. I do know that I've many wrongs on grammars and spellings but please forgive me. If you think so, you can mail to me and scold me. Thank you. But please remember to review. Thanks again.


	2. Stuck In Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

Author's note: Well, this story is not really mine. It's Daniel Defoe's but after they went back to the mainland, the story is mine. Some of it is mine friend idea. I want to thank her very much. Thank you so much and I love you.

Horo had nothing with him except a pocketknife and some tobacco. He was desolated. He decided to spend the night in the branches of one of the trees in order to be safe from any wild animals or unfriendly natives.

Cooocoocoocooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………… 

"Ahh……… I still want to sleep, Mommy. Oops, I forgot I'm alone now."

When he woke up, it was daylight. The sea was calm again. He decided to swim back to the ship. When he reached it, he found it was high out of the water and he could not get on board. He swam around the ship and found a rope hanging down. After trying several times, he managed to get hold of the rope and climbed into the ship. (He is so useless, climbing a rope has to use up about an hour.) He went to the storeroom first.

"Wow, food. -Saliva flowing out his mouth-"

He ate a box of biscuits hungrily.

"I'm so full now………."(Can't be full by only eating a box of biscuits!)

Horo then found boxes of breads, rice and biscuits, a few cheeses, a few small bags of corn and flour, some goat's meat and a cask, some bottles of drink. He found two cats more but he can't find any survivor!

" Yeah! I've made a raft to get these things back to the shore."

So, Horo found two guns, a box of tools, two pistols, two swords, knives, sails, ropes, woods and a barrel of gunpowder. The next day, he went to the ship again. All together, he went eleven times to the ship.

"Why do I have to go so many times? I'm tired of rowing and swimming."

Well, he found a pair of scissors and a razor; some knives and forks and also some money. He made himself a shelter with the sails he found from the ship. The next morning, he found the ship was taken away by the waves.

"Bye, ship. I will always remember you. I love you.-sobbing-"

Horo decided to look for a suitable place for a permanent home. After some time, he found a good spot, which was not far from where he landed. The area was flat and covered with grass and had rocky cliffs behind it. He could keep some of his things in the small caves. Nearby, there was a fresh-water stream.

So, his fort was done. He developed his home skills. He made tables, chairs, shelf and some useful cabinets. Everyday, he would explore the island. Sometimes, he shot some animals to get food. He also bred some animals. One day while he was cleaning his home, he found a bag of rice. A month later, he found the rice was growing outside the cave. Once again, the other day, he found tobacco plants, melons, grapes and sugar canes. He picked grapes back to his home so he could have food round the year. The next months he built a summer home. He also found a parrot. He teaches him to talk.

"Hello, parrot. My name is Horohoro. I'll call you Ken.

"Hello, Boroboro."

"Not Boroboro. It's Horohoro."

"Boroboro."

"Horohoro."

"Carrot."

"Fine. Say I love you."

"I love you."

"A for apple."

"A for ple."

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"I mean you are stupid. Stupid Ken!"

"Stupid Carrot."

Horo decided to make some cooking utensils so he can cook.

After trying for a long time (how long is this long time means?)…… "Yeah! I've made a pot. I'm a potter but not Harry Potter or James Potter and never Lily Potter. Well, maybe I can be Harry's son. Well, I better make a boat to help me escape."

So, he started his journey to find a good tree.

"I'm a tree. -Waving his hand-"

"Wow it's going to take me months to cut down this tree."

"Ah…Ah… Help… I'm so in pain." Screamed the tree.

Finally, Horo finished making the boat but there was some problem.

"Oh My God, the boat is too heavy. I can't move it. I better abandoned this project. "So, Horohoro have to stopped all his work. (Hai……… what a waste)

Horo was on the island four years now. His clothes were worn. So he made new clothes for himself. The first item was a hat. Then he designed a jacket and breeches. Then he made a pair of shoes, a long coat and an umbrella.

"Do I look like an insane man or Tarzan?"He talked to himself as he mirrored himself on the river.

One day, Horo was walking on the beach…..

"Ah footprints! It must be savage cannibals. Oh My God, I'm in danger. I need to be more alarmed."

Horo hid in his fort for three days. He was afraid that the cannibals might find him. He even didn't come out to find food. Poor Horo….

"I'm so hungry. Please give me some food."

It was autumn. Early morning, Horo start working. Before that, he went to his watching-place. He saw something horrifying...

To Be Continued…

The Next Chapter:

Savage Cannibals! Help Horohoro!

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my bore story. I do know that I've many wrongs on grammars and spellings although this is the second time I rewrote it but please forgive me. If you think so, you can mail to me and scold me. Thank you. But please remember to review. Thanks again.


	3. Savage Cannibals!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

Author's note: Well, this story is not really mine. It's Daniel Defoe's but after they went back to the mainland, the story is mine. Some of it is my friend's idea. I want to thank her very much.

**Savage Cannibals!**

Horohoro saw something horrifying…

Cannibals!

The savage cannibals danced around the fire, killed their victims and leave the island. After they leave, Horo went to the fire…

"What is this? It must be human bones. Those are savage cannibals. They are going to kill me. Help!" He ran back to his fort. (What a coward!)

For the next four years, Horo spent a lot of time making his new home secure against attack. One day...

"Oh My God, cannibals. For my own safety, I must kill the next group of cannibals."

After a year, Horo found five canoes on his island. He was very alarmed especially when he saw the savage cannibals pull two men from the canoes. They killed one of them and began to cut his body into pieces.

"We are cannibals. Yeah! We will, we will, kill you! Eat you! Yeah! We will, we will, kill you! Eat you." The cannibals sang as they dance round the fire.

The other victim, when he saw what had happened to his companion, broke away from his captors and ran very fast, in Horo's direction.

One of the 'handsome' cannibals stopped him. "Hey! Come back dear! I love you! I want to eat you!"

"AHHHH!"

"Stand a side young man. I'll save you." Horohoro came out of his hiding place, attempt to save the victim.

"Who are you? It's none of your business. Stand aside." A pointy-head cannibal shouted.

**"I'm the owner of this island. I'm Horohoro." Everyone laughed when Horohoro recognized himself. **

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Horohoro furiously.

That 'handsome' cannibal laughed. "Hah ha ha…. Boroboro…. Boroboro………."

"It's not Boroboro. It's Horohoro. Remember it."

"It's all right, Boroboro." Again, the 'handsome' laughed.

"It's Horohoro. Now stop laughing. Stop it!"

The 'handsome' and 'pointy' sang happily (I decided to called them like them, since Horohoro does not know their name.) "Horo, what are you doing here? I say Horo, you have no business here. I say Horo, don't disturb me here. No way, go away right now. You need to kill me first. I say you must kill us first. You can do what ever you want, save anyone you want. But you must kill us first. Yeah..."

"Shut up!" Horohoro can't control his emotion well now. Calling him Boroboro is already an insult, now they are teasing him.

Horo used his gun to shoot 'handsome' and 'pointy'. Unfortunately, both of them jumped up and missed the bullets. But 'handsome' was not so lucky. When he landed on the ground, the other bullet cut his hair into four, which make him lost control and knocked a coconut tree and die. While 'pointy', cause he was too good in jumping, none of the bullet touches him. Then, Horo had an idea.

"Shark head!" He shouted.

"What? You call me shark head? How dare you! Boroboro." The 'pointy' was mad.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." He looked so innocent.

They continued arguing. The cannibals' victim whom was saved by Horo quickly shot a bullet to 'pointy'. And then all of you know what happen. 'Pointy' die with his hair straight. While the others cannibals ran away with their canoes.

"Yeah! We Won! Shark head!" Horo got a five from his mate. He found a young cannibal who wants to be with him.

The young cannibal went to Horo and put his head under Horo's foot, which mean he is Horo's slave. Well, Horo think that he can use him to plant and rear animals so he can live happily without worrying anything. But he has to follow the script.

"Shit! How can it be! I have to work so much. I hate you!" shouted Horohoro.

-

"I'll call you Chocolove since you don't have a name. Well, I prefer Ramen but since the author says so, then you're Chocolove. First I have to teach you English." Horo and Chocolove sat in his fort one afternoon.

"Huh?" Seem like Chocolove did not understand what Horo mean.

"Like I'm teaching a baby." Horo sighed.

"Chibi."

"Ok. First, which is the simplest. Say, A for apple."

"Ap...ple."

"This is flower."

"Flo...wer"

"Not bad! You learned things fast. Oopps. I'm so hungry now."

"I hungry."

"What do you want to eat? Biscuits?"

"Eat? Skirt?"

"Don't follow what I am saying."

"Swallow."

"What!" Horo said angrily.

"What?"

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"Don't say again."

"? Stupid."

"I hate you."

"Head."

"Grrrrrrrrr…………….. kick and punch Coco" 

Many days later……

"Chocolove, I want to teach you about GOD"

"? What is got? Got what? Enemies?"

"No. It's God. G.O.D. God. Not got." Said Horo patiently.

"Oh... GOD."

"God is the creator of the world. God's aim is to make sure good triumph over evil in the world."

"Where God live?"

"Up the sky." Horo pointed to the blue sky.

"Sky? I can't see. Only bird. Hello." Choco raised his hand and looked up the sky.

"Uh... So do you have any question?"

"God poful y vil no die?"

"?" Horo did not understand Choco's word.

"God point to the sky powerful show his muscle why devil do an evil face no die pretend to die?" Choco made his question easily.

"Well, this is a good question. Softly say I'm afraid I don't have the answer. Well, I have a date with Ken. I have to go now!" Choco's eyes blanked.

After a few years, Horohoro and Chocolove rescued an English captain. Then, the English Captain took Horohoro and Chocolove back to the mainland. There, Horohoro married a pink hair girl who is beautiful and sexy. She's from Japan and her name is Tamao. One day...

To Be Continued……… 

Next Chapter:

Back To The Mainland, Chocolove did something………..

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading my bore story. I do know that I've many wrongs on grammars and spellings but please forgive me. **The next chapter is a bit 'out of side'. You have to read it!** If you have any question or wanted to scold me, you can mail to me and scold me but please don't send virus cause my father will scold me. Thank you. Please remember to review. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note: Well, this story is not really mine. It's Daniel Defoe's but after they went back to the mainland, the story is mine. Some of it is mine friend idea. I want to thank her very much. Thank you very much. And also all of my supporters! Because of you, I lived! Thanks for giving me a life. Thank you so much.

**Lessie And Another Girl**

Chocolove and Horohoro are back in the mainland. As I have said, Horohoro had married a young woman. Somehow, Chocolove is still available.

One day, while Chocolove was walking on the street………..

"What's your name buddy?" asked a cute passerby.

"Chocolove."

"Chocolove? Do your parents like to eat Chocolate? Is this because the reason they call you Chocolove?"

"I don't know? Horohoro gave this name to me." Chocolove's English seem to improve very much. Chocolove looked at the passerby laughing.

"Ha! Your parent has a weird name. Boroboro." The passerby could't stop laughing. But finally, he managed to stop himself before getting a hit from Chocolove.

"Don't you insult my master!" He was furious.

"Fine. Oh My God, how could you wear those clothes? I better get you change." The passerby decided to change him into fashion.

After Chocolove put up a light made up, he looked very different. He was so handsome and sexy. He was wearing a Beckham T-shirt, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of lovely gloves, a pair of branded shoes, a pair of trousers and of course a cute teddy hat.

"Oh my, I look strange." Choclove couldn't believe his own eyes. He's now totally different from which he was when Horohoro found him.

"No you are sweet." The passerby, too, couldn't believe his own eyes. How can a weird person who dressed like a beast, become a handsome prince.

**"I don't think so." Chocolove disagreed with him.**

**"Oh! It's time for the show. I better get going. Bye."**

**"Bye." **

A girl call Lessie saw Chocolove and immediately was trapped by him.

"Hi! Handsome! Where are you going? You look so lonely." She tried to seduce him.

"I………… I'm going home."

"What? In such a good night? You should have come out and meet more people."

"Ah! But I don't know where to go."

"It's alright. I'll guide you around. I'm familiar with this place." She said simply.

"Thanks." Chocolove still don't know that he had fell into the girl's trap.

That night, they went to have dinner. And then………………

"I'm so full. Where are we going?"

"There." Lessie pointed to a five-star hotel.

"Wow! It's the tallest building I've ever seen." He looked at it amused.

"Come on let's go in." She took his arm and walked in.

"Please, I would like to have a room." She registered into a room.

**"Why are we coming here?" Chocolove sat on the bed.**

"Well, you know, when a girl and a boy come to hotel, what will they do."

"Huh?" Chocolove still did not understand.

"Hai……. Stupid! Come, let me teach you to become a true man.

The Next morning… "Chocolate, you're back waves" Horohoro was sitting on his chair, reading the early news. 

"Sit down and have your breakfast. You must be pretty hungry."

"Thanks." Chocolove likes his mister very much.

"Where have you been this early morning? I thought I haven't seen you last night too."

"I... I..." Chocolove couldn't find a word.

"Gasp What is that?" Horohoro point to his collar.

"Ahhh…nothing. Just kind of dirt." Chocolove tried to make it disappear.

"Tell me! What happened? Do you rape someone?

"What's raped? Bread?" He pretended that he doesn't understand. 

Suddenly, a girl rushed into the house and hugged Chocolove.

"Hi girl. Nice to meet you."

"I…….. sobbing I…….. Point at Chocolove" Then, she cried uncontrobally. 

"I understand very well now. Chocolove, you have to be responsible on what you have done. So, I suggest you both to be married." Said Horohoro seriously.

"What?????????????????? I don't want to." Chocolove protest. Lessie cried more loudly.

"You have to do what I say." Horohoro commanded.

"Why do I have to?"

Horohoro coughed. "Do you remember? Once upon a time, there are many cannibals. They had captured a man. Then a brave man saved him. Who's that man? It's me! If I'm not there to save you, you won't have today. If it's not me, you won't come here. If it's not me, you won't have sex. If it's not me…"

"All right. I'll wed her." Chocolove was annoyed by his long speech.

So, Chocolove and Lessie married.

"Oh, Horohoro. You look so handsome today." Lessie told Horohoro while he's reading his comic.

"Really? I'm handsome today?" He watched his reflection on the mirror. 

"Of course. I won't lie."

"Thank you. Do you know? You are the kindest woman I ever seen." Horohoro praised her.

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss on his lips and he was shocked but later enjoyed her saliva.

"You are so sweet." They continued their kiss. Suddenly, Tamao came out from the kitchen and saw this scene.

"Boroboro!!! How could you?" She slapped Horohoro and Lessie hard. 

"Hey you bitch! What are you doing?"

"Shut up and get LOST!! Don't ever seduce my man again. NEVER!!!!" She warned Lessie.

"Hey what's with the slapping? Fine, I'll leave." She went out.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Don't think I'll forgive you. Now, go do three hundreds laps, 2000 push-ups, 1000 sit-ups, clean the household, electric chair 10 hours and no dinner and supper for a year.

"Please don't." He begged her.

While the other side………….

"Chocolove, my dear."

"Want some chocolate?" Chocolove passed her some chocolates.

"Hmm... no thanks. Do you have some money?" She asked him with her sexy voice.

"I think so." Still enjoying his chocolates.

"Give me!"

Give it to her Where are you going?

"Don't you mind my business! Well, don't wait for me. Bye."

But, Chocolove decided to wait for her. He walked around the house. Strong winds blow, the rains fall. Chocolove was wet and sad.

"Web? I'm not a spider who always do web."

So, the wet Chocolove went out to find his lovely wife.

_Lessie, where are you? Lessie? Ah! I could make a song for her. _He thought in his mind.

"Did you ever see my Lessie? My Lessie? My Lessie? Did you ever see my Lessie? Go this way and that? Go this way and that way? Go this way and that way? Did you ever see my Lessie? Go this way and that?" he sang loudly as he looked around for his wife.

Every passerby heard him sing this song and quickly ran away. They thought he was an insane man.

"Miss, did you saw my wife?"

"Who?"

He took out a photo.

The girl did not see the picture and asked, "Lesley Cheung? He had passed away."

Anime fall "I mean she," He pointed to the picture.

The girl suddenly bursts into tears. "She…She… She seduces my husband. If I saw her, I'll kill her."

"No! It couldn't be. It won't be her!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chocolove couldn't accept the reality.

"Yes, she is."

"Do you know where they are?" Chocolove asked, hope that he could find his wife to know the truth.

"They went to West Africa." Chocolove handed out a wet handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you."

"You are so pretty and cute." He found her interesting.

"Thanks." She stopped crying.

"What's your name girl?" Chocolove wanted to know her more.

"I'm Pirika. How bout you?"

"Me? I'm Chcolove." Chocolove introduced himself.

"Hahahahhahahaahhahha….. Chocolate."

"If you want to laugh, then laugh. I won't mind if it could help you to forget the bad things." Chocolove said.

Pirika thanked him.

"Want a dinner with me?"

She accepted his invitation. Since then, they date together. No one know about them even Horohoro. One day… in the park………. 

**To Be Continued…….**

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading my bore story. I do know that I've many wrongs on grammars and spellings but please forgive me. If you want to continue it, please tell me. But if you want it to stop, I could write one more chapter to finish it. So, please tell me. Thank you. But please remember to review. Thanks again.


End file.
